ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw-like hands, and grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable with black and white striped tentacles underneath it, and if his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. In the original series, Ghostfreak's orignal Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest and he had a purple eye. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looked exactly like Zs'Skayr, except his eye was green and the original Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the enslaved Chimera Sui Generi from Ghost Town, but was more muscular. His eye was bigger and green with a black pupil, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest - giving him the appearance of being contained in a straitjacket, but with his arms out freely. The spikes on his elbows have returned, his skin is now a greenish-white, and he has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Bad Ben as Bad Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak looks similar to Ben Prime's Ghostfreak in Omniverse, except the green parts of Bad Ben's version's body are colored mint green and his chains are colored blue-green. 627px-049-ghostfreak with tentacles.png|Bad Ben as Bad Ghostfreak Powers and Abilities AND (120).png|Tentacles MI (593).png|Body Possession MI (592).png|Invisibility CS (417).png|Intangibility MI (579).png|Intangibility Infusion MA (149).png|Sharp Claws BIM (221).png|Enhanced Strength GhT (430).png|Energy Beam GhT (587).png|Telekinesis Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore such as flight, levitation, phasing through solid matter, intangibility, invisibility, and body possession. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him.Mystery, Incorporeal Ghostfreak can make himself intangible and invisible as both a powerful defense and infiltrating high-security locations.Kevin 11 He is also capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent through physical contact. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission.Last Laugh These tentacles can grow sharp thorns that can be used as lethal weapons.The Big Tick Ghostfreak has a movable eye, which is especially seen when he wears his outer skin.Hunted Although his outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight, his tentacles appear to be resistant towards sunlight.Bengeance Is Mine Ghostfreak possesses enhanced strength, as shown when he used his tentacles to grab a bus full of people. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as he does not have Mana in him. That is because Mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same conventional way that most other life forms are. Ghostfreak has sharp claws, which can easily tear through Vilgax's Drones.Malgax Attacks When he sticks his claws into a person's head, this can either cause them pain or knock them unconscious.Ghostfreaked Out Ghostfreak can make people feel deathly cold by simply moving right through them. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a grey, somewhat transparent smoke-like wispy form. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Zs'Skayr can survive in the vacuum of space due to being alive in a rather unconventional sense.Be Afraid of the Dark True Form Ghostfreak's true form has an inverted skull with sharp teeth.Ghost Town While he has never trained himself to do so, he can rotate his skull much like Zs'Skayr.Rad Monster Party Though he has never formally done so on his own accord, Ghostfreak is capable of telekinesis and can project energy beams. These abilities were displayed when Zs'Skayr took over Ben's body. Weaknesses Ghostfreak's intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible, as it will cancel out their ability to do so.Map of Infinity Certain substances can also neutralize his intangibility and invisibility, such as a special orange liquid used by Kraab. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. Ghostfreak's intangibility seems to require conscious thought to activate, so opponents will be able to hit him if he is caught off guard, as seen when he got hit by a punching bag that Thumbskull threw at him while he was distracted. There are certain beings Ghostfreak cannot possess. For example, he cannot possess zombies due to them lacking minds of their own.A New Dawn He is also unable to possess the Sentient Ultimate forms, though the reason why remains unclear.The Ultimate Sacrifice Magic can harm Ghostfreak, as shown when he was incapacitated by Charmcaster's spells.Charm School Like the rest of his kind, Ghostfreak cannot survive on Anur Vladias. During the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was originally linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. This was proven in Alien Force, when Zs'Skayr completely took over Ben. However, Ghostfreak began to exist independently from Zs'Skayr during Ultimate Alien. As of Omniverse, Ghostfreak now shares the same personality as Ben, so his connection to Zs'Skayr is no longer an issue. History |-|Prior to Ben 10= *Myaxx unknowingly added Ghostfreak's Ectonurite DNA to the Omnitrix when she didn't realize Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna that was being sampled for Wildvine's DNA. |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement, where he escaped Vera's house, drove a golf cart, was about to steal an apple pie before being disgusted by a Limax, and then followed another Limax. *In Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and defeated Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room and played a Sumo Slammers video game. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak scared and defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Ghostfreak briefly appeared in the middle of a fight before the malfunctioning Omnitrix transformed him into Grey Matter. Later, Ghostfreak escaped from Vilgax and searched for Gwen and Max. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat the Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, because he was being taken over by Zs'Skayr, Ghostfreak violently battled the Circus Freaks. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from it. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the watch. ;Kevin *In Framed, Gwen mentioned Ghostfreak was used by Kevin to terrorize Barstow, California. ;Dream *In Ghostfreaked Out, Ghostfreak tricked and tortured Wildmutt. |-|Prior to Alien Force= *Ghostfreak was removed from the Codon Stream. |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *In Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the "help" of Vilgax, however, Ghostfreak was able to revert to Ben. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's webbing and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur before being frozen by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, forcing Ghostfreak to switch into Heatblast. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ghostfreak saved Professor Xagliv from Michael Morningstar, then possessed the latter and made him stop the spell in order to save Gwen. Ben has now gotten over his fear of using Ghostfreak because he has complete control over him now. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Ghostfreak battled Psyphon and saved a busload of people. *In Charm School, Ghostfreak searched for Charmcaster in Friedkin University and lured her into the library before she defeated him. *In Vreedlemania, Ghostfreak possessed Ma Vreedle and ordered the Pretty Boys to stop causing destruction, but Ma fought him out of her body once the Vreedles found out that it wasn't her speaking. *In Malgax Attacks, Ghostfreak fought off Vilgax's fleet. *In A New Dawn, Ghostfreak unsuccessfully tried to possess the zombie red coat. Later, Ghostfreak appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Bad Ben *In And Then There Were None, Bad Ghostfreak failed to capture No Watch Ben. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' (2x; both times were unintentional transformations) ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (selected alien was Heatblast; escaped) ;Dream ;Season 2 *''Ghostfreaked Out'' ;Shorts *''Ben in the Camp'' |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Ghost Town'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first reappearance) *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''Charm School'' *''Vreedlemania'' ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was a cameo) ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fast Lane |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Cavern Run *Critical Impact Video Games Ben 10 Ghostfreak is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ghostfreak is a playable racer in the game. He has his Alien Force appearance because the game was released before his Ultimate Alien appearance was introduced in the show. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a combination of the words "ghost" and "freak". Trivia *"Ben's not here", a line said by Ghostfreak in Ghostfreaked Out, was used in auditions for the role. *According to himself in the original series, Ben was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak and was still scared to transform into him 6 years later (especially after the Zs'Skayr incident), but when he transforms into Ghostfreak in ''Mystery, Incorporeal, he states that he feels like himself, suggesting that he is no longer in danger of being taken over by Zs'Skayr. **As such, in the original series, Ghostfreak was the least used out of all the original ten aliens Ben had access to, only appearing in 7 episodes and being used a total of 8 times. *Ghostfreak's voice has changed over the course of his appearances: **In the original series, he spoke with a faint and whispery voice. **In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, his voice was considerably deeper and raspy. **In Omniverse, his voice has returned to the faint and whispery way it was in the original series, albeit it was higher pitched. **In And Then There Were None, Bad Ben's Ghostfreak sounded more like Zs'Skayr compared to his main counterpart. *When Ghostfreak was taunting Kraab in Hunted, Ben may not have been the one in control. After he reverted, Ben even stated that it felt "even weirder" than when he is normally Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak replaces Shocksquatch in the intro for Omniverse's Arc 5, specifically in the part where the latter normally appears alongside Toepick, Astrodactyl, and Bullfrag as of Arc 4. *Ghostfreak's powers of invisibility, intangibility, and body possession are similar to the DC Comics character, Deadman. *Ghostfreak is one of five aliens to appear in each series of the Classic Continuity; the other four being Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, and Diamondhead. *Ghostfreak is also one of the only five aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix; the others being Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Goop, and Way Big. *Ghostfreak is the first alien form that has managed to repress Ben's personality. Eon followed this trend prior to being retconned. Ben 10: Race Against Time *Despite using him at least once to terrorize a city,Gwen TennysonFramed Kevin has never liked Ghostfreak.Save the Last Dance *In the intro for the first two seasons of the original series, Ghostfreak's eye is red instead of purple. **It is also worth noting that after Season 2, when Zs'Skayr successfully escapes the Omnitrix and thus removing Ghostfreak from it, he is replaced with Cannonbolt in the intro for the third and fourth seasons. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Audio Commentary es:Fantasmático it:Pelle d'Oca Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males